


White Waking

by devilbabycryman



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Game Spoilers, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbabycryman/pseuds/devilbabycryman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“...Perhaps it’s better this way.” was all he said before shrugging off that elusive bag of his and leaving it on the floor in front of you. It never occurred to you that you would miss that laugh he gave whenever he saw you, and it’s absence now was strangely heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Waking

You stood over the twitching, almost lifeless body of The Judge after the final battle--which had been surprisingly simple, and left you feeling disappointed for some reason. He had been a good guide to you thus far, and you had almost come to admire him for the refreshing bit of personality he seemed to bring to your journey. But, unfortunately, he was still apart of this world and apparently that didn’t spare him from being tainted. He called you a monster, said you were bloodthirsty and mad, but more importantly he tried to impede you. Obviously he didn’t understand...he seemed to only have a vague notion of your mission when he called it noble upon your meeting, and you lamented that in the end he had tried to stop you.

As he gave one last, feeble little croak of a meow and disappeared into dust and vapor, you breathed a sigh and gradually you began to calm again. Just the possibility of being slowed down, and maybe even failing before you could fully complete your mission, had sent you into a blind rage. Your eyes, for the first time, opened wide and with each swing of your bat you were overcome with an angry desperation that seemed insatiable. No one was going to stop you....the guardians couldn’t, Vader couldn’t, your creator didn’t, and now, one you may have called friend had stepped up to try.

It was a shame, really. Though you knew you would both disappear with everything once you turned it Off, the unnecessary fright he gave you was unbecoming. You rid yourself of those silly thoughts and turned to the wall behind you, gazing at that innocuous switch which almost seemed to stare back. There was nothing to get in your way now...everything and everyone had disappeared, and it was finally time to clean up the last little bit of dust. You swung the bat over shoulder, and for a moment, the empty weight of it as it thudded lightly against your neck reminded you of Zacharie. Of the brief exchange you both had before you faced these final evils.

 

You had gathered up the elements rather mindlessly, unaware of their importance but knowing it was there. When that task had been completed, you returned them to Zacharie in Zone 0 simply to see if he had some interesting new item, and to give him a message from the strange girl you had met in the basement moments before.

When you approached him then, he seemed quiet and still. There was a darkness in his voice when he spoke to you.

“...Perhaps it’s better this way.” was all he said before shrugging off that elusive bag of his and leaving it on the floor in front of you. It never occurred to you that you would miss that laugh he gave whenever he saw you, and it’s absence now was strangely heavy.

“...Ah! But what’s this,” he said, his tone adopting it’s usual good humor but it in a hollow and insincere way. Almost as if he had remembered to be happy only as an afterthought. “I smell some strong essences about you...could it be you found the Grand Objects?”

“I suppose I did.” You answered dully, reaching in your pockets and pulling out the hodge-podge of useless items (a wad of meat, a chunk of plastic, an orb of smoky vapor, a shard of metal, and a piece of chocolate) you had gathered from chests and a corpse, respectively. Zacharie took them with an air of some importance, and you stood watching to see what he would do next.

“My, my, what a treat. Yes, always nice,” he said a little thoughtfully, carefully examining each item as if they were the most valuable things in the world. They were little more than assorted garbage, and yet there was something about each of them that was magnetizing. You knew it would be wise to keep each item when you found it, for some unknown purpose.

“In this case, I feel I should offer you these.”

Zacharie bent down low and dug around in the bag, reaching to the very depths with both hands and feeling around for a few moments before drawing out two distinctive items. In one hand, he held a shimmering golden bat: absolutely pristine and pulsing with some unknown power that almost made you salivate. In the other hand, he held a card identical to the numerous others you had collected throughout your journey that allowed you access to the different Zones, only it had a different symbol; a circle with an arrow shooting diagonally out of one side.

“What are these?” You asked curiously, your gaze trained on the bat, but darting toward the card with some curiosity. Was there some other Zone you had yet to purify? Did your mission remain incomplete, even now?

“This bat, my friend, is Ashley,” Zacharie said, waving the golden instrument tantalizingly in front of your face. “He is the most powerful weapon you could hope to possess, and he would make you utterly invincible. Or...more so, I suppose.”

The offer was tantalizing, but the question of the card still remained, “And that one?” you said, pointing to his other hand.

“This is the Aries card,” he replied, balancing it between his fingers as you braced yourself for some esoteric explanation of its purpose. “It’s...well, I’m not entirely sure what it does. As far as I know, it’s a card like any other.”

“You’re not sure?” You said, knitting your brow with a little disappointment. “If it’s just another card, why didn’t you give it to me sooner?”

“Because it is the very last one,” he said, tilting his head and gazing at you with some air of curiosity at this line of questioning. “You’ve never picked it before, so I haven’t had a chance to see what it does. _Mais oui,_ I just hold onto it because one never knows what might be different each time...”

 _Never picked it before? Each time?_ These statements struck a chord within you and it seemed with every question you asked, you only had more based on his answers. He said many strange things along this line and it was only now that you started to wonder what he _really_  meant. As far as you knew, nothing existed before the Void and before you came to Zone 0 for the first time. Never before had his apparent omniscience been so unsettling as it was now.

“ _Bon ben,_ my friend,” Zacharie piped up and held the items before you, entreating. “Pick whichever one you like.”

The bat was the more immediately appealing choice, before you went and let yourself get curious. Looking at the card, you couldn't shake the curiosity. You told yourself that you simply didn’t want to leave anything unfinished, and this card hinted at some new discovery that seemed to merit your attention. It was better not to take chances with this sort of thing. Purification may be simple, but there are mysteries to it that even you could not comprehend. After all, you were stronger than you could have hoped to be, and fully prepared to face the final evils of this world even before you had heard of Ashley. It was only by chance that you came across it, so it would be no real loss at this point.

Now sure of your choice, you reached for Zacharie's right hand and closed your fingers around the card, pulling it from him and holding it up. He stood silent, letting the bat fall limply at his side. The mask stared at you--through you--for an very long time. You only noticed when you put the card into your breast pocket, and Zacharie started laughing quietly.

“Interesting. Very interesting, indeed,” he said, slipping the bat back into his pack and slinging the lot his shoulders. “I’ll have to see how this ends then, won’t I?”

You did not know what that meant, so you said nothing. For some reason you felt the urge to call after him, even though you don’t know what you would have said after that.

“You had better hurry on to the Queen, my friend,” Zacharie added offhandedly as he went out the door leading to the red cube. “Best not to keep her waiting. You still have work to do.”

 

  
As you stood before the switch now, having taken those few moments to dwell on your thoughts one last time, you reached in your pocket and pulled out the Aries card. Even after careful examination of the Overworld, you could find no new Zone that it had opened. You even checked a second time because one can never be sure. All was as you had left it, pure and white and peaceful as it should be. You couldn’t shake the fact that this card was still important somehow; perhaps once all was said and done and your mission finally completed, it would reveal some new purpose to you. More zones to purify, more creatures to cleanse, more Zacharies to sell you bats and laugh at the world around them. These thoughts alone made your heart race with mixed excitement and one other feeling so might call fear.

With no more hesitation you reached out for the switch, clutching it between your fingers and tugging it downward with all of the finality it deserved. 

Your eyes opened and there was nothing again. You had done it, and everything was Off. The familiar darkness stretched in front of you, just as it had at the start of your journey when you met The Player. The switch was gone, and when you reached forward you felt nothing; it appeared that the whole Room in which you stood had disappeared as well, and around you was simply formless and limitless void. It was all over, and you breathed a contented sigh of relief.

That breath in itself, however, triggered a vague prickling in the depths of your chest. You realized that even though everything else was gone, you were still there. You let out another breath, and pressed a hand to yourself, your form just as solid and There as it was in those zones. You had served your purpose, and knew there were no further evils because there was only Nothing now. You stood in the middle of all of the Nothing, that unconscious truth that you would disappear upon the completion of your task proven wrong.

The hollow realization of a life beyond your one true purpose was something you weren’t at all prepared for. You were so sure of everything up until this point, that you weren't at all prepared to be wrong.

You looked down at the Aries card in your hand, and wondered if somehow it had something to do with this. Maybe Zacharie had lied to you and really _did_ know what it would do, especially based on his pointed hints. What if Zacharie had been lying about everything all along, having somehow having arranged this entire thing like some grotesque and farcical play. Or maybe he had told the truth, but veiled it in riddles and those weird vague comments he made as if daring you to figure it all out. Your face pulled into a grimace, and you crumpled the sad plastic card in your hands before dropping it onto the ground.

“Useless.” You said aloud, your voice sounding padded and constrained in the void. There was still nothing but you and your bat, the forsaken Aries card sitting at your feet, and the suffocating darkness that was empty of even an echo to carry your voice, but felt so full of Nothing that it almost suffocated you.

You exhaled sharply through your nose and swung at the air, the aimless force of your bat slicing cleanly through nothing and offering no satisfaction.

" _Useless._ " You kept swinging over and over, that broiling violence and thirst churning within you and growing stronger and more unbearable without anything to vent it on. There was nothing you could do. Nothing to fight and nothing to change. You were left here, all alone in the darkness. It would have been better, maybe, had you been left in that empty white room, with its comforting walls and the echo you knew would be there even in the silence. But you weren't even allowed that. You were stuck, with no reprieve, no light, no warmth. Absolutely nothing. It made you furious.

“ _Dios mio_ , this certainly _is_ a surprise,” _that_ voice purred out from the darkness and you knew it immediately even before you you saw Zacharie’s ugly chuckling mask. He had his Pablo face on, as if the mock you further. “How nice to see you so spry still, even after everything killing the big bad.”

“ _Merde_. _Putain insignifiant._ ” the words were forced out of you like bile the moment you saw that mug. Without a second thought you trudged over to him, swinging your bat and sending it crashing to the floor in front of him. For the first time since knowing him, you saw him visibly flinch and back away from you. You saw him for how small and weak he really was, but that did not stop you from reaching out for the scruff of his sweater and lifting him up to your face.

“You did this. You’re the reason this happened”

“Whatever do you mean, _monsieur batteur_?” he asked with his obnoxious leading, though it hardly hid his fear. “If I remember correctly, _you_ did this. You are the one who made the choice after all, no?”

“No! What--well, yes, I chose the card, but you-- _you_.” You did not know what to say, and it was a very uncomfortable feeling. Uncertainty was still unfamiliar. You didn’t like how Zacharie always seemed to make you feel it, how he could make you question everything with just a few well placed words. It was driving you mad. “This...isn’t how it was supposed to end. I’m not supposed to be here. _You know_ that I am not supposed to be here. I don't know how, but you  _do._ ”

“My friend, you are _always_ here when it ends. You just never remember it, because you are usually asleep for it." he said cryptically and placed one of his hands on yours as you held his sweater against his throat. You never noticed how thin it was before, his hand, and having it touch you was strange and foreign. “Or at least I think you are sleeping. You sort of just stand there still as a statue until you start talking to the Player.”

“What does that even mean?” You snarled, but your anger was subsiding now because somehow what he said began to ring true. As if it was something you already knew, and he was just reminding you. You loosened your grip on him and lowered him back to the ground. “This...has all happened before?”

“Oh yes. Many, many, many times. So many times that I lost count quite some time ago. Maybe around three hundred and twenty something,” Zacharie explained calmly while still clutching your wrist, making no attempt to draw it away. “I’ve witnessed it every time since the beginning. Whenever it ends, I come and see you standing there just as I said. Staring into the darkness until you look up at Nothing and begin talking to The Player.”

You finally let him go. It seems to take a bit of effort to acknowledge this information. It registers with you on some lower level, and you realize that it didn't surprise you even when you realized it yourself. You were too busy being angry to realize that it didn't come as much of a surprise at all. Without your knowledge, you had been a piece of some game; an endless karmic cycle of serving a faceless Player that never spoke, to complete your “mission” over and over and over again with their influence, stretching back over three hundred and twenty somethings of a unit in time that you could not measure.

“...Why don’t you disappear with everything else.” was the one question you were able to pick out of the hundreds that flew through your mind. You have some idea why, but somehow the words to express it seem lost to you.

“Because I am not a part of everything else,” Zacharie responded, still cryptic but without that all-knowing attitude. “I don’t know how I ended up here, and I can’t remember where I was before it all began. For some reason I always remain when it’s all over, though, and I think it might have something to do with you.”

“Me?”

“ _Bien sûr_. You’re the protagonist, and I’m a _very_ valuable side character. Perhaps even the most important, without blowing my own horn, as they say.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Come, come, there’s something I would like you to see. Perhaps you can make more sense of it than I can.”

Before you could question Zacharie further, he began to walk away. You could have stayed where you were, swinging your bat angrily at oblivion, but right now his company seemed far more desirable than the alternative. There was more to see, and perhaps it was something only you would be able to understand.

Zacharie walked aimlessly into the Nothing. He seemed to know exactly where he was going even though you couldn't figure out how. He must have walked this void hundreds, maybe thousands of times. Maybe before you ever arrived and for long after you leave. You pondered these sorts of things as the two of you walked, your thoughts only broken when a small building came into view like an island in the dark. It was squat and square, illuminated by a row of bright red lights affixed beneath the crooked gutter that hung at the roof. You had never seen this building before, but the red was comforting somehow.

Zacharie pushed open the door and bowed with a hand extended, entreating you to step inside. The room was dark for a moment when you walked in, separated from the darkness outside only by the glow from the red lights. When the door was closed, a few dim fluorescent lights in the ceiling flickered to life. Illuminated before you were what seemed to be rows of chairs, converging inward slightly and all facing toward a large white screen. Zacharie's silence was unhelpful, but not at all surprising, and you continued to follow him as he padded along the stiff carpet to one of the middle rows of chairs. He sat down five chairs into the row, and you sat next to him with your bat lying across your lap. The lights fell again to the sound of a projector whirring to life. It illuminated the white screen for a moment with scratchy film lines and sprocket holes before words appeared:

_“Congratulations, you have the Aries-card! You have earned the right to see the game’s True Ending! Enjoy.”_

You reflexively felt your breast pocket for the card, then remembered you had crumpled it up and left it behind. Perhaps you just needed it to stay awake when turning the world Off, and the message simply assumed you would hold onto it. The words quietly crawled across the screen and lingered for a few moments, filling the room with crackling and silence for a few moments more.

The screen was then flooded with bright orange color that completely changed the look of the room for a moment. Strange music began to play, but you kept your face fixed on the screen, determined to strain any meaning you possible could from what were seeing.  _“Meanwhile, in a parallel dimension...”_

You stared confused as  a crudely drawn black and white spaceship drifted down from the top of the screen, following this message. One by one, bouncing monkeys came out of it, screaming and making a pointless ruckus:

“ _Ratatam, ratatam, ratatam! We are the space apes!_ ” they screeched in unison, and your shoulders slackened a bit as you stared at the screen with a slightly open mouth.

“E _verything happened just as we’ve foreseen! Now the world is completely white, and we can finally build our giant, vicious robot factory! And like that, we can defeat our nemesises, the flying brains from the planet--_...”

Your attention fell away rapidly in the middle of this nonsense when you realized that there was no hidden meaning to it. Though you continued to watch the events unfold, nothing of interest or significance actually happened. You were reminded of that stupid Boxxer comic you found in the child’s room, and the feeling then of boredom and irritation crept back up on you.

Soon, the movie finished with a comically dramatic tune and  the lights in the theater rose to life again. Zacharie laughed and slapped his knee, turning to you expectantly and asking, “Well? What do you make of it?”

“It was stupid. And it didn’t explain anything.” You said with a frustrated tone, glancing around the theater anxiously as if something else there might help.

“Mh, I thought so too,” he mused and you turned to look at him with a blank look. "I found this place after the tenth time you finished the game, and have been coming back ever since. Every time it’s the same movie, and apparently it’s because of the Aries card. I thought since you had taken it this time, that might change something, but apparently not. Ah, well. Too bad.”

You didn’t like this at all. This unfinished, unsatisfied feeling. Though you had only suffered through it for probably a few minutes, you weren’t handling it well. You stood up suddenly, bat in hand, and brought it down onto the chair in front of you. Zacharie watched unflinchingly, but stood up slowly and backed quietly away. Not out of fear this time, but as if he were trying to give you the space to exorcise your rage. You would have been glad for that had you noticed the courtesy, but you were too busy terrorizing the seats one after one. You pulverized them into helpless masses of cotton and metal, destroying one after another in a growling rage and not stopping until they were all leveled and gone. When the chairs were evicerated, you set your sights to the screen. You walked up to it and brought your weapon in front, tearing through the fragile fabric. You carried on like this for awhile but it didn’t seem to subside, even when everything had been reduced practically to rubble.

You stood over the chaos you created, knuckles white from how tightly you gripped the bat in your hand; chest heaving shallowly with slightly labored breath. Your face was still stony and set, but your mind was a whirling rage, and you went still only out of indecision as to what to do with it next.

After a few moments, you felt a hand on your shoulder and tensed, ready to attack again until you saw Zacharie’s smiling mask staring up at you. You had forgotten for a moment that he was even there, and while his presence didn’t calm you down, it at least offered you something to focus on instead of your own thoughts.

“ _Ça va_?” He said quietly, and you stared at him with all of your eyes open wide.

“Hh... _Comme-ci. Comme-ça_.” You said with a clenched jaw, exhaling a little sharply out of flared nostrils.

“Poor thing. I suppose it’s only natural that you’d be restless,” he said, placing another hand on your shoulder and patting you gently. There was something different about the way he spoke to you. “I feel it’s my duty to help you, since I caused you this pain.”

You said nothing, your muscles easing a bit but your mind still flurried and wild.

“I have just the thing for you.” he said in a doting voice and started to walk away. Without anything else to do, you decided once more to follow him, hoping things would turn out better.

Zacharie made his way to the back of the theater and pushed through a door labeled _Sortie_ in glaring red letters. There was much less space in there, and you found your shoulders were almost brushing the walls as you walked. Your bat scraped harshly against each step as you ascended; the grating sound surprisingly did a little to ease the edge on your nerves.

At the head of the stairs was a small door that opened up to a spacious room that appeared to be the film booth. On one side of the room were many shelves filled with what appeared to be hundreds of reels, while on the other you noticed a makeshift palette, consisting of little more than a large mattress and several blankets that were far too small for it. There was also a window near the center of the room, in front of which sat a very old film projector that was still ticking noiselessly with the film flapping against the reel. Zacharie reached for the projector's switch and turned it off, bathing the theater below with total darkness.

“Don’t bother checking the reels, they’re all the same movie,” Zacharie said distractedly, pulling his knapsack off of his shoulders and tossing it near the palette. “This place is the only one in this entire world and when everything resets, it appears to be close to every single zone. Naturally, I made it my home. It’s cozy enough, I think.”

Cozy was one way of putting it, but you really weren’t the type to criticize other people’s personal style choices. Your mind was a little preoccupied for that right now, anyway.

“Now, _mon cher batteur_.” Zacharie said after some pause, and approached you again. He reached along your side and pushed the door behind you closed, pressing his other hand to your chest.

“What are you doing.” You asked flatly when he touched you. Your heart begane beating a little faster now, but not for the same reason as before.

“I said I would help you, so...” he kept his masked face looking up at you, deftly pulling open the buttons of your uniform with one hand. “...I’m helping.”

“I don’t understand.” you said again. Despite all of the strangeness, you felt more calm than before.

“It’d be rather tactless of me to just come out and say it, you know. Unless you would enjoy that sort of talk.” Zacharie replied with a little chuckle and pressed himself close. Your arms lay stiff at your sides, but he reached for the one holding your bat and gently led it around his own waist. You tightened your grip a little bit and held him instinctively.

You were little more than a spectator at this point, helpless to his ministrations as you seemed to slowly catch on to what he was doing. You weren’t sure what to think when he pulled your shirt open and chuckled at the sight of your chest, but in a vaguely satisfied way rather than the mocking you were used to. He pressed his hands against the bare skin, and their softness and warmth made you tremble for a moment.

“Do you want me to do all of the work, or would you like to participate.” he said, hardly as a question but with an almost audible grin.

It was incomprehensible, but you decided that it was what you should focus on at the moment. You didn't understand it very well, but you were catching on. It seemed to be helping a little, and you had some idea of what to do, so you carried on with it. The bat fell from your loosened fingers, and that allowed you to press your hand closer into the small of Zacharie's back, pulling his lithe frame to yours almost effortlessly. You were getting used to uncertainty, and there was nothing else to do. 

There was darkness, but it wasn't as thick as previously because of the red lights pouring through the doorframe from the hall. Your eyes adjusted very slowly, but he guided your movements so that you didn't need them as much. He showed you how to remove his sweater gently, and where to place your fingertips so that you could feel his collarbone and uneven softness of his skin. You could see the vague form of his hand push up the mask slightly. Your eyes glowed with their own light even as they squinted, and you could see a pretty pointed chin with a small smile above it. You wanted to open the door to let in more light, but it seemed he pressed you against the door to keep you from doing that. You absently reached up to push the mask off the rest of the way, but he shook his head slowly and swatted your hand away.

"You said you wanted to help me. Let me see your face properly."

“There has to be a little mystery, my friend.” he replied slyly, again refusing to offer anything clear for you to grasp. Before you could press him further, he leaned in and pressed those vague lips against yours. At first, your mouth was pursed thinly and incredibly tense. Though you could not see it, his lips were soft upon touch. From the way he moved them, you imagined the shape of his mouth, and maybe even how his smile might look in clear light. This relaxed you, and in a thoughtless gesture you brought your hands up to hold the sides of his jaw. You measured the length and angle of his chin with your fingers, using your touch to see him. Your lips parted while you gently clutched the nape of his neck. His tongue pushed past his folded mouth and slid briefly against into yours. He tasted like smoke and sugar, and the thick curls of his hair in your hands made you briefly imagine that he was made of those things.

You felt very calm at the thought of kissing smoke. Then your heartbeat spiked and sped up at the thought of kissing sugar. It sent you flying, and you pushed eagerly into the kiss. That roiling agitation within you had flared up now, but it was heavier and more desperate. It made you want to ravish him completely, to tug him about and devour every bit of him until you knew what every part of him looked like even in the darkness. He hummed as if on cue, and the vibration made you shiver again. His invisible fingers that had stopped touching you while you were distracted came to your awareness again; this time, they materialized at the fly of your pants, and were tugging it apart while squeezing your cock through the starched wool of your pristine uniform. He managed to do this while still controlling your lips, and you felt as if you might fall over from dizziness. Zacharie seemed to know parts of your body just as well as the darkness outside of this building, navigating across your most sensitive parts while you fumbled to seek purchase on him. To see more of him with your hands.

You felt jutting hipbones, and followed around their corners to the soft flesh of his rear beneath stiff denim jeans. You noted his slender thighs when you found them, and eagerly tried to lift him again so you could see his lower legs down to his ankles down to his toes. He sensed your enthusiasm and calmed you down with a sweet laugh, pulling back from your lips and causing you to lose sight of his.

“Slowly, my dear. Carefully.” he said with a low purr, leaving you wanting for the heat he provided from being so close.

"I want to see all of you, Zacharie." You said in a tone that surprised even you. The neediness of your words was honest, if not unexpected, and it was met with a brief silence from Zacharie. You could see the outline of his shoulders before you, but you didn't have to touch them to know they were there. It was the rest of him that you hadn't seen, and desperately wanted to.

He reached behind you and you could feel his thin forearm grace your side. You leaned into to it, even held it with your hand as the opened the door. He was bathed in red light that illuminated his lithe and heaving chest, narrow waist and lanky arms. You could see his mouth now, and it looked darker than the rest of his skin though you couldn't tell its real color. Seeing even this much of him sent a surge of heat between your legs, and you learned that seeing with eyes wasn't enough. You almost wished he would close the door again if it meant your fingers could be on him.

"...Ah. I have decided that is not enough." Zacharie laughed as you said this, and reached forward to take your wrist. He moved so much more gracefully without the heavy pack on his shoulders or that ungainly sweater obscuring his shape.

"I did not think it would be." He pulled you both over to the palette and sat on it. While you stood over him, he began digging in his bag for something, and ended up pulling out a little jar of a liquid that looked like very creamy milk. While he busied himself with screwing it open, you fell to your knees to crouch before him. His legs were open just enough for you to slide between them and spread them wider. You leaned forward and buried your face into his neck, exhaling heavily and setting about pulling his shirt off of his torso so you could wrap your arms more fully around him. With how easily you moved him and how pliant his flesh was, you had the fleeting thought that you could crush him very easily if you wanted to. The idea alone quickened your pulse, and made you want to suck lovingly on the skin of his neck. He sighed and tilted his head to the side, his arms still moving and his body squirming slightly as he pushed out of his pants and sat up on his knees.

You both moved independent of one another for a moment. Your hands moved from his legs to his hips when he sat up, and you were focused wholly on kissing across his throat. His lips were better, though, and you wanted to go back to them immediately. Meanwhile, in the business of whatever he was doing that kept his hands off of you, you opened your eyes again and looked over his shoulder to see the smooth curve of his back as it rounded out to his naked rear. A pleasant and flowery sound escaped him, and his back arched to push his rear out a bit further so you could see. His fingers were coated in the milky cream and you could see two of them sliding rhythmically in and out of his backside. He arched forward against you each time he pushed them inside, and you could feel his body grow steadily warmer. You bit harder into his neck and he cried out, moaning a low affirmation that let you know it was a good thing. You took it upon yourself to wriggle out of your pants and cleats at this point, crouching completely naked before him after a few awkward moments of fidgeting with your clothes.

“ _Monsieur batteur_...I need you...to do one thing for me,” Zacharie sighed his every word, the usually effortless speech broken by his movements. “I need you...to give me everything you have, yes? Do not hold back...I’m here for you, to use as you like for now. So don’t deny yourself.”

"Stop speaking in riddles, Zacharie." You responded, and where your tone was desperate and pleading before, it sounded more like an anxious growl now. 

"Come inside of me, batter." He said finitely, sounding almost as impatient while spreading his legs further and leaning forward to bring his rear up higher.

This was the permission that you needed. You understood enough by now to realize what he was doing and what he was permitting you to do. Where your movements were still somewhat guarded and waiting for his guidance, you needed that no longer. You pushed him back onto the soft palette so that he lay beneath you, and you could see all of him, including the stiff and bobbing cock between his pale thighs, and the wet fingers that moved in and out of the twitching muscles of his rear. Something overtook you at this sight, and that unconscious knowledge you possessed filled in the blanks of what you couldn't guess, so that every movement that followed this was natural and seamless as a dance. You dipped your fingers into the open jar that lay beside him, pulling his away to replace them with yours. Zacharie's entire body seemed focused at this one point, and it twitched around your finger when it entered him, almost as if trying to suck you in. The joy was inexplicable, and you slid it into him with no resistance for a few strokes. You added another finger; it did not enter so easily, but it was no difficult feat to relax the muscles that tensed around it.

Zacharie's hands were free once more, and you followed their movements now that you could see them. He reached for the jar himself to coat his hands in the milk, but this time he reached forward to your cock, which hovered inertly between your thighs, ignored until then. You hadn't even really noticed, fascinated as you were by the sight of Zacharie bare before you, and the alluring things he did to himself that you wished to mimic. When he clutched you and began to stroke immediately on contact, he seemed to tease your hips forward with his fingers. You found yourself thrusting into his grip, and it became more difficult to focus on the dutifully caress of your fingers inside of him. He was pulling your hips closer to his own, his thighs parting further and the bony heels of his feet digging into your back to aid him in this. The voracious muscles of his rear seemed more relaxed, but twitching and shifting so much that you wondered if he might really devour you should you enter.

You entertained that thought for only a few moments before you couldn’t take anymore, and reached down to pull his hand away from your cock and pin it firmly above his head. He grinned, and for a moment you were glad he allowed you to see his grin. It took less than a moment to find his opening with the head of your cock, and after pushing in enough to steady yourself, you let go and began to slide in the rest of the way. He welcomed you with the aid of your careful motions and the eager muscle drawing you in. His insides were slick and unbearably hot, and a guttural moan was drawn from your lips almost in tandem with one from Zacharie.

You looked down at him and caught him just as his head tilted back; his mouth was agape and glistening with saliva, keening moans escaping from it with every stroke of your hips. He was tensing around you even further and this caused you to hold him with a much more solid grip than intended. You could feel the skin of his wrist twisting beneath your fingers and the warmth of bruises flooding slowly to the surface. Even in spite of the pained groans he gave, he pushed his hips down toward you until they were flush against yours and you were buried inside him completely.

There was a brief pause, during which you rolled yourself to get further accustomed to Zacharie's warmth. You could see his lips curling into a grin and practically feel the snarky comment he was about to make about your prudence. Instead of giving him a chance to do that, you decided to shut him up preemptively by pulling out to the head and slamming back in again. Instead of his tart sarcasm, you were rewarded with a strangled cry and a violent curve of his spine as he arched upward. His free hand came up to clutch the nape of your neck, seeking purchase in the tufts of platinum hair that peaked out from beneath your hat. He couldn't find purchase in the locks, but clutched your head enough to pull your forward and slide his lips against yours once more. It was hardly a kiss, as both of your mouths were open and panting against one another.

Honoring his request, you set yourself off with absolutely no restraint. You hunched forward practically attacked him, each thrust forcing growls out of you that became gradually more beastly and wild the longer you went on. As you did so, Zacharie cried out his pleasure and was more than vocal with his affirmations, putting that striking voice to good use for once. Saliva dripped from the corner of your mouth, making his slick as he bit his lip fruitlessly stifle the steady stream of moans you forced out of him. 

There was a fire being stoked within you that was different from the one alight whenever you exorcised a tainted spectre, or emerged victorious over a Guardian. Whether you knew it or not, that fire was always there just behind the "mission" you focused on with sharp precision every day of your life. You had felt traces of this feeling before, when those surges of power that allowed you to destroy the Queen first entered your body. It was that same fire that lapped at your mind when you raged at the void after the switch. That same rage that made you crumple the Aries card and decimate the theatre in frustration downstairs. You took all of that violence, all of that ravenous thirst and poured it into Zacharie with each movement, rocking him with it, feeling a comforting warmth start to trickle out of him and ease the friction, filling your senses with the smell of copper and meat.

While you dominated him, he was by no means the idle party in this. He met each thrust of yours with abandon, clenching his pinned hand into a fist while the other moved down to your back and dug its blunt nails into the skin of your shoulder blade. With your free hand, you gripped one of his thighs tightly and pushed it against his chest. It was so soft and easy to manipulate, that you pressed it down even further and went at it with your mouth. You bit bruises into and even drew small trickles of blood from the flesh, enjoying more than anything how easily it yielded to your grasp. This all caused him to shudder and spread himself wider, allowing you more room to tilt your head and bite into him with no resistance. That coppery meat taste now filled your mouth, and you groaned your thanks to him incoherently. You almost wanted to tear off a chunk of that flesh and swallow it whole. That urge to devour him rose through you over and over again and the only thing that stopped from doing it was knowing eventually he only had so much flesh on him, and it still wouldn't fill you.

No, you needed to keep him. You could only taste a little with your teeth, so your cock would have to do the rest. You needed him to pour your frustration into; you needed him to feed that flame in your being again and again, because it would never go away, and it was only in a breathless and humid moment like this that it could be satisfied. He was willing, he allowed you. His trembling fingers and tensing muscles invited you in, and you couldn't stop yourself from using him for all he had to offer.

You tore away from Zacharie's thigh, your teeth still in his skin and tearing it open enough to let a dark flow pour from the wound. It looked black against his skin, which almost glowed red in the light. He whimpered from the pain, and you lapped at it hungrily. Your senses were so overwhelmed, so close to being sated that you were caught off guard when he pushed himself up from the palette with enough force to move you onto your back. He rolled you over and sat on his knees in your lap, never breaking contact with you and still keeping his wrist in your grip, since you hadn't let go. He took a few moments to settle against your hips again while you lay in a daze. Within moments he began to impale himself with you, the tensing of his muscles and motion of his thighs making you scream with pure joy. You loosened your grip on his wrist and he drew your hand upward toward his neck, positioning your fingers around his pulse.

“Squeeze me, batter. Drain...me...completely.” he gasped heavily, never once stopping his movements and clutching your wrist tightly to get you to do what he wanted. You obliged him immediately and he let go of your wrist, baring his throat and gasping restricted breaths. You intermittently loosened and tightened your grip, relishing in the power you had over him as well as how much he enjoyed it and continued to encourage you. You were only testing the waters now, to see how much he could really take. He surprised you, though, and even seemed to encourage you to do more. You gripped him firmly, abandoning hesitation, and he choked in ways sweeter than you could have possibly dreamed. Every so often you loosened it, enough that he could still breathe when he needed to, but his muscles were still weakening slightly. He even had to plant his hands on your chest to steady himself, determined to keep his hips moving through it all.

You pulled Zacharie down by his neck and attacked his lips once more, drawing the lower one into your own and sucking heavily. He whined and coughed in your mouth, clawing at your flesh and riding you eagerly. You continued to push yourself up into him in tandem with his movements, keeping his lips pressed against yours even after you parted them and began to pant into his mouth.

And then, ultimately, you felt it; a wonderful, inconceivably powerful surge in the very depths of your abdomen. It made the muscles there tense, and your hips to jerk eagerly with the last modicum of control you possessed now gone. You were rapidly approaching the ultimate satisfaction, and you squeezed Zacharie's thin neck as hard as you could for those few moments that it built up. You were only spurred on by his gasps and the thick warmth that slid against your waist each time he pressed against you. It was decadent, unbearable, and you moved with renewed intensity in an effort to force the finish out of yourself.

It wasn’t long until your efforts came to fruition, and you tensed all over with a grunt. Every muscle in you rippled while riding out each burst of come that you poured into him. When you finally let go of his neck, he gasped and collapsed against you, coughing lightly every few breaths. Your eyes swirled and blurred in the red light. It took what felt like an eternity to see straight again, and when you looked down at the warm liquid dribbled between your bodies, you could see a mix of nearly invisible white laced through with the alluring black of Zacharie's blood.

There was a heavy silence, filled only with your labored breaths and the occasional rustle of sheets as he slid off of you and preened you with his tongue, lapping up the mess that covered you. Once finished, he sat beside you with his knees up slightly, elbows resting on them and back hunched.

“Ohlala, you really made a mess of my sheets, dear friend." You tilted your head up somewhat to see him lazily prod at the portions of his bedding stained black. "And I have no idea where to find new ones for next time. You are quite a beast."

When he said that, the Judge's words rang in your head for a brief moment, pressing a weigh to your chest. You had forgotten that your very existence was an endless cycle that he has witnessed hundreds, maybe even thousands of times. You wondered if you would remember this moment when it began again. If your mind would be wiped clean and filled only with your simple mission and nothing else. Part of you wished for that; things were simple when you were sure of everything. Even if what you were so sure of wasn't the whole reality of it. You didn't have to worry about Judges or voids or monkeys in space ships or Zacharie's beautiful lips and soft skin and how good it tasted to bite into him. You were torn between the incredible pleasure of what you had just done, and the knowledge of what you were left with now that it was over.

“ _Bon, mon batteur_ ,” Zacharie said and you turned to him, eager for a distraction from these thoughts. “How do you feel now?”

“I feel...complicated. In a better way than before.” you answered flatly, you stoicism betraying the weary joy you felt. You knew he understood exactly what you meant by the pause he gave, and the gentle sensation of his hand patting the center of your chest. Perhaps he could even read your thoughts in that moment. Maybe he could always read your thoughts. It would explain a lot, and save you the effort of talking, so it wasn't so bad.

“I suppose that is to be expected. These things are never very simple."

“I liked when things were simple.”

"I know,  _mon cher_."

"Things were always simple until you stopped laughing."

Zacharie turned to you when you said this, half of his face still obscured by the mask but still giving off an air of confusion in the sound he made.

"When I brought you that garbage, and you didn't laugh at me. It confused me and I did not know why." You find yourself saying, and it is the most you have ever talked in all of the time you can remember. "Then, when you allowed me to see you, and use you, I knew why."

"Don't go falling in love with me, boy." Zacharie turned away from you, thankfully giving a chuckle as he spoke. It put you at ease when he chuckled, just as you thought. "Especially if you like things simple."

"Don't tell me what to do." You said defiantly, on instinct, but really you had no idea or intention of love or anything like it. "You are mine now. You know that, right?"

Another chuckle, this time with Zacharie pulling his mask down the rest of the way to cover his wide and crooked smile.

 


End file.
